characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Hawkeye
Clint Barton, better known as Hawkeye, is an archer from Marvel Comics. Backstory After losing both of their parents in a car accident and spending six years in an orphanage, Clint Barton and his brother, Barney ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. While there, Clint caught the attention of Swordsman and Trick Shot, who trained him to become a master archer. However, Clint found out that his mentors were embezzling money, which led to him getting beaten by Swordsman and his former mentors ran away before Clint could tell the authorities. Staying in the circus, Clint became Hawkeye, the World's Greatest Marksman, until he saw Iron Man in action and decided to become a superhero. However, on his first outing, he ran into the villainous Black Widow and joined her to be a criminal. After Black Widow was seriously injured in a fight with Iron Man, Hawkeye decided to turn over a new leaf and become the hero he wanted to be from the beginning, eventually joining the Avengers. Equipment *'Bow': Hawkeye's bow is customized to have a draw-weight of 250 pounds. *'Trick Arrows': Hawkeye has many trick arrows for almost any situation. Some examples are putty arrows, EMP arrows, explosive arrows, acidic arrows, parachute arrows, Pym Particle arrows filled with miniature arrows, smoke bomb arrows, taser arrows, boomerang arrows, grapple hook arrows, bola arrows, adamantium arrows that can cut through almost anything, Antarctic vibranium arrows that can disintegrate metals, sleep dart arrows, tear gas arrows, boomerang arrows, net arrows, rocket arrows, and arrows that freeze whatever they hit. *'Suit': Hawkeye's suit was upgraded to have chain mail after a near death experience. *'Hearing Aids': After being ambushed and stabbed in the ears with two arrows, Tony Stark made him hearing aids to fix his hearing. Feats Strength *Hawkeye can fire his bow at machine gun speeds while wearing chain mail. *Can fire as many as nine arrows at once and hit all targets. *He pushed a car with nothing but his bare hands when he was under it. Speed *Can dodge arrows and gunfire. *Grabbed his bow and shot down four arrows right as they were about to hit him. Durability *Fell off a building. *Fought battles with a broken rib cage. *Recovered in 6 weeks after being shot with hundreds of arrows. *Is still able to shoot his bow while having one of his arms broken, *Once had a marathon 42 hour target practice session with no breaks. Skills *Caught an arrow when he was blinded. *Can ricochet arrows for precision shots. *Tagged Taskmaster while riding a motorcycle. *Shot an arrow down a gun barrel. *Hit a bulls-eye while upside-down and spinning. *Fired an arrow with his mouth and managed to hit his target. *Pinned a thrown card to the wall. *Pinned someone to a wall with an arrow while blind. *Threw a playing card hard to make someone choke. *Hit a bulls-eye with an arrow before splitting the previous arrow with another one. *Strung a bow and fired an arrow before enemy could release his bowstring. *When he donned the mantle, "Ronin", he trained his hand-to-hand combat and it even impressed Iron Fist himself. *Infiltrated Dark Avengers HQ and took on Bullseye, Daken, & Venom. Weaknesses *'Hearing': Should his hearing aids be destroyed, he will lose 80% of his hearing. *'Limited Quiver': He has a limited amount of arrows, so he needs to make each shot count. Fun Facts * Hawkeye is considered the Marvel Comics counterpart of DC Comics Green Arrow. * Hawkeye is the only Marvel Comics character to join the Justice League. He did so in JLA/Avengers. * Hawkeye has fought under 4 superhero names, Hawkeye, Golden Archer, Goliath, and Ronin * Hawkeye had 6 past romances. * Hawkeye's favorite movie is Blade Runner. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Neutral Good Category:Superheroes Category:Archers Category:Disney Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:North American Characters Category:Martial Artists